


Travel

by Saku015



Series: Yuri! on Ice Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Post-Grand Prix Final, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Theirs is a rocky journey, but Victor is happy that everything turns out well at the end.





	Travel

Right now, Yuri had no idea from what he was so afraid of when he had come to Hasetsu for the first time. As he was sitting at the table in the common area as the youngest champion of the GPF it seemed so ridiculous. Thinking back to his trembling knees and the knot in his stomach… 

”Awe, Yuuri! Yurio’s smiling!” He heard the obnoxious voice as his rinkmate knelt down beside him and poked his face. He snatched his hand away which made Victor smile wider.

”Victor, leave Yurio alone!” Yuuri said and Victor pouted. Yuris’ lips turned into a mocking smile. ”What were you thinking about, Yurio?” Yuuri asked kindly, kneeling beside him as well.

For a moment Yuri only glared at him, not knowing how to say out loud what was in his head without becoming an idiot. He peeked at Yuuri whose expression did not change and who waited for his answer patiently. Thinking about that man was the same who was so afraid of him, he did not know how to speak just one year ago…

”I only remembered how insecure I was when I came here for the first time,” Yuri mumbled, hiding his face behind his bangs. He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up, he saw Yuuri smiling at him kindly. ”Yuuri-” Yuri started, but when Yuuri’s eyes suddenly widened, he backed away. ”What?!”

”You… you have just called me ’Yuuri’!” Yuuri said with tears forming in his eyes.

”Wha… NO! I DID NOT!” Yuri shrieked, waving his hands in front of his face. He could not do something like that! He just could not!

”Yes, you did!” Victor confirmed, raising his phone up. ”I recorded it for everyone to hear.”

Yuri felt as the ground opened to sank him. He hid his face into his hands, having no idea how he would be capable of living after doing something like that. He swore that he would NEVER call katsudon on his real name in front of others. EVER!

”You have called me on my first name for the first time…” Yuuri hiccuped as tears poured down freely on his face. ”Thank you, Yurio!”

Victor felt as a smile tugged to his lips while watching his fiancé hugging their son to himself while latter trying to wriggle out from the grip. Theirs was a rocky journey, but Victor was happy that everything turned out well at the end.


End file.
